Sweet Dreams, Con Con
by JillyBean1314
Summary: The elders—with Kevin's encouragement and constant nagging—decide to have a movie night. And Connor finds out one of Kevin's quirks: sleep talking.


"Did Aladdin even meet the Genie yet?" Elder Thomas asked with a yawn.

"No, not yet Elder Thomas," Connor answered impatiently. Disney movies may be Kevin's thing, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy them and want to focus.

All the elders were spread out on either the couch or the floor with a million blankets. Most of them were by themselves wrapped up in the warmth of everyone's blankets combined, or some were unintentionally leaning on one another.

By unintentionally, I mean about three-quarters of them had passed out already.

It was a very excruciatingly hot Friday, and the boys were fed up with Africans not even trying to understand anything they were preaching. So, Kevin, _of course, _suggested a night where they could just stay in and stay up late and watch movies. They all agreed, making snacks for the night and gathering everyone's pillows and blankets.

And, once again of course, Kevin would not stop for hours until they all gave him the opportunity to choose the first movie.

Most of them groaned when they realized Aladdin had started.

But Connor cheered them up, reasoning with them by saying that they could choose the next one. But, because of their routine bed times, none of them were able to stay up past 11 PM. About half were knocked out, a few drowsy and in danger of passing out, Elder Thomas was yawning but fighting to look alive, Kevin was absolutely wide awake, and Connor was only awake because Kevin kept intently talking to him about every little detail and moment in the movie. That and he was used to no sleep due to his hell dreams. And, well, Kevin was used to discreetly getting up every night to console him.

"I-I think… I think I'm just… I'm just gonna…" Elder Thomas' voice faded out as his head dropped onto Elder Church's shoulder, who was leaning on Elder Cunningham's shoulder, who was the first to fall asleep and was dead out of it.

Connor chuckled and watched him, only to be brought back to the movie by an anxious Kevin.

"Elder Price, calm down. You've seen this a thousand times before," He groaned.

"No one's awake, you know. You can call me Kev—"

"I HEARD GUNSHOTS!" Arnold suddenly jumped up, waking up several elders from his voice level and having punched Elder Church in the face who then woke Elder Thomas. It was a hot mess of complaints and yawns and groans.

"Elder Cunningham, it was just a dream. We're watching Aladdin. There is absolutely no gunshots in 'A Whole New World.' So please just sit back down before you disturb everyone else," Connor hushed his voice which immediately soothed Arnold, who nodded, still obviously uneasy from whatever he was dreaming.

Once he got settled and everyone was comfortable again, there were actual knocks this time.

"THEY'RE BACK! THEY FOUND ME!" Arnold idiotically yelled once again, and this time ran across the room to take shelter behind a lamp post. Kevin snorted.

"You realize they could probably find you no matter what you hid behind, right? Your voice is so loud, it would echo across the world—"

"That's enough, Kevin. Someone's at the door. Elder Cunningham, would you mind seeing who it is? I'm a bit, um—" He blushed, glancing down at Kevin. "Entangled."

He was in the crease of the couch, but Kevin was pressed up against him with his legs tucked beneath him on Connor's lap as he folded his arms on the district leader's shoulder and rested his head on it. It was definitely not ideal for someone who was trying his hardest to 'turn it off,' but he couldn't resist Kevin's face one bit.

"Yeah sure, no problem," Arnold answered, suddenly very brave. He looked very cheesy as he straightened out his undergarments and strode to the door very macho-like. That façade however faded in less than half a second when he revealed a bright, smiling girl at his door.

"Hello, Elder Cunningham," she kindly yet nervously greeted him.

"H-hey… uh…" _Think, Arnold. What's her name again? _When Arnold tells people that when he has to think of difficult questions that actual Jeopardy music plays in his head, they laugh at him. Well, not exactly Kevin Price—he's learned to actually believe the obscene tales from his mission companion. But Arnold tells no lie; he has to pretend he's on a game show to actually think straight—especially in dire situations.

_Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo…_

_ Hmm… was it… no, it couldn't be… But she's a _girl! _Okay, so maybe Samantha actually is a female name… Oh, I know!_

In his head, he mimicked the host's voice reading out aloud to him.

_Now Arnold, was it:_

_ A) Narcolepsy_

_ B) Nincompoop_

_ Or C) Nabulungi?_

When his mind returned to Earth, the poor girl was waving frantically in front of his face. "Arnold? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah," he blushed. "Thanks, Narcolepsy."

She eyed him but hesitantly smiled. "I was just wondering what you are doing. My father is at a birthday party for my cousin, but I do not like him very much."

"Oh! Y-yeah, I'm just watching some movies, with uh… the gang, you know," he attempted to sound thug. "Yeah, we always stay up until midnight…" he whispered. "Sometimes, even _12:05."_

She giggled. "Impressive. I cannot sleep lately so I have been staying up until three o'clock. I do not know why, though."

Arnold frowned. "W-well, uh, why don't you come inside our little… motherboard here… we're um watching some really crazy stuff on the TV…"

He stepped inside and gestured for her to close the door and follow him into the living room. He gasped and blushed incredibly when she took his hand in hers. She giggled again.

She did, however, raise an eyebrow when she caught the cartoon on the screen. She was rarely allowed to watch television at home, but when she did, Disney was her absolute favorite thing.

"Oh, hey Naba," Connor smiled and lightly nudged Kevin to say hello.

"Shh, Jafar's about to—oh, hey Naba!" He smiled when she seemed _very _interested in the movie.

"Is this _Cinderella?" _She gasped.

Kevin's face fell and Connor fought back a laugh. "No," he blankly replied.

"_The Little Mermaid?"_

Rolling his eyes, Kevin answered. "Aladdin."

"Sorry, he's just a bit protective over his Disney," Connor apologized and glared at Kevin who shrugged, snuggled deeper to Connor (who inevitably blushed) and continued watching the movie.

Arnold and Naba sat down, and while they weren't as—_close, _per say, as Kevin and Connor, Arnold's hand did find it's self nonchalantly facing the ceiling between their two bodies, silently praying that Naba would just hold his hand. A few minutes in, she did the same, and lightly laced their fingers together. She turned to him and smiled, then went back to watching the movie.

She was very into it, much to Kevin's liking.

"So, Kevin, is he the bad guy?"

"Yeah, he's trying to marry Jasmine just because he wants power!"

"That is terrible! And who is that blue guy?"

"That's the genie. He's going to help Aladdin prove his love to Jasmine."

"Well that is kind of him! But who are the animals?"

"Well, the little mouse-creature-looking thing is Aladdin's pet—" he paused and smiled warmly when Connor laughed. "And the parrot is Jafar's pet, and the tiger is Jasmine's pet."

"They all have very strange pets. And her tiger is much more friendly than the ones we have here…"

Kevin laughed. "You can say that again."

"They all have very stran—"

"He didn't mean literally, Nesquick," Arnold quickly cut her off, presuming to the movie.

Soon enough, Arnold and Nabulungi had passed out, and the movie ended.

But there Kevin was, bright and lively at around midnight. "Connor! We _have _to watch Tangled next! I still can't believe that Chris' parents sent us a television and all these movies…"

"Um," Connor laughed. "Kevin, honey, perfect human being with _really _soft hair and tan skin and fit arms and—" he blushed when Kevin perched an eyebrow at his rambling. "Right, anyway, I'm not sitting through another Disney movie. Can't I pick this time?" He pouted and Kevin immediately agreed, though regretting it once he'd realized he'd been fooled again by his adorable sparkly eyes.

Connor pushed Kevin off of him and got up to pick a movie. _Titanic. _The opening title screen came on and Kevin looked worried. "Isn't this movie really sad, though?"

"Yeah. But it's beautiful," when Kevin nodded but still looked uneasy, he sat back down on the couch and pressed play. "A-are you okay with watching it? I mean no one else is awake so I figured we were free to choose whatever we wanted and I'm a sucker for tearjerkers—"

"No, no! You sat through Aladdin—which you won't admit you _loved—_so I'll watch Titanic with you. I just don't want to cry, you know…"

He smiled warmly. "You can cry in front of me, Kevin." He smirked mischievously. "I mean, you have done it plenty of times before…"

"That was _one time and there was a scorpion biting my foot off will you let me alone?" _He huffed when Connor laughed, but then the movie started and he stared between the screen and the other boy. Before he could let himself chicken out, he spoke quietly even though no one else could hear him. "C-can we cuddle?" He blushed, and damn it, _Kevin Price should not be blushing._

But, fortunately enough, the redhead blushed too but nodded eagerly. He leaned back and they assumed their previous position.

…

Titanic was _long. _Connor was tearing up at practically every moment between Rose and Jack while Kevin cried only once so far, when Jack saved Rose from suicide.

"I-I…" he sobbed into a blushing yet soothing Connor's chest. "He was just so _sweet. _I mean do you know anyone that would risk all the trouble to save you from jumping off a boat when they barely know you?"

Connor smiled. _I would've done it for you. _"I know, Kev. Shh, it's okay."

So about two hours into the movie, Kevin was passed out with his head on Connor's shoulder, arms tightly wrapped around his neck, and legs folded on top of his.

And soon, the boat started sinking.

"Oh my Heavenly Father… _Kevin! _Kevin hold me it's happening I'm going to cry—" he looked at the other boy and realized he was asleep. _Now of all times! _Nonetheless, he hugged him tightly and cried into the crook of his neck. As softly as he could of course, not wanting to wake him or anyone else.

But Kevin stayed fast asleep.

After the movie had ended, he wiped a few stray tears from his face, sniffled a bit, and reached for the remote to turn off the TV.

And what a mistake that had been.

In the dark room with absolute silence, Connor became very aware of how close Kevin was to him.

And that's when he heard it.

_Mumbling?_

"No…" He heard in a soft voice that only could've been… _Kevin sleep talks? _"I… I dunno…" _O m gosh I have to ask Arnold about this tomorrow! _"I know you—mmph."

Connor gasped a bit as Kevin mushed his face into his neck.

He wasn't kissing, just awkwardly mushing his face.

"E-Elder McKnullph," Kevin mumbled and moved his arms—_still incredibly tightly—_down to Connor's back and this time mushed his whole body against the poor district leader.

_That… that sounded like he was going to say… _He gulped and Kevin sleep-smiled. "'Tis okay. I loffnn…" He trailed off and this time kissed chastely on Connor's neck.

_O._

_ M._

_ Gosh._

_ Kevin just sleep-said he loved me._

_ AND THEN KISSED ME._

"Connor…" he softly said, a little easier to understand this time, and kissed more firmly, this time on his jaw.

_TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF HE'S SLEEPING HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING—_

"You're so cute right noffnnllff…" He moved up to kiss his cheek.

Connor gulped deeply and sleeping Kevin sat back on his lap. He obviously wasn't awake, as half of Connor had hoped he would be so they could talk about this and reason as to why this is wrong. "Don't you like me?"

Connor knew he shouldn't speak, _the boy was dreaming! He couldn't control what he was doing or thinking! _"Wh-what?"

"You're not kissing me."

He was a little freaked out. _Kevin is straight. Straight. Straight. Straight, straight, straight. _He sighed. _And so are you. Just a little turning off of the feelings is all it takes… _"Kevin, sweetie, you're dreaming. Just lay back down and go to sleep. It's late."

"See! When you call me stuff like 'sweetie' that means you like me, right?"

Although he was creepily enough having a full-on conversation with him, Kevin looked drowsy as though Connor's arms around him were the only thing preventing him from positively falling backwards.

_As long as he doesn't wake up and suddenly remember all of this, I'll be fine. He'll think it was all a dream tomorrow, and I can turn off any thoughts of his lips on my face again… _"No, Kevin. I don't. You're straight. _I'm _straight. You like girls," _Although I beg to differ right now… _"You're just dreaming, and that's okay. You can't control who you dream about and I advise you to just go back to sleep, come here," he brought Kevin back onto his chest and sighed deeply.

"S-so… You don't like it when I kiss you?"

He blushed and was glad Kevin's eyes were glued shut. "Kevin, not now. Please, just turn it off, okay? You don't like me, please stop."

"Wh-why?" An insecure Kevin Price is perhaps the most unorthodox and most disturbing thing a human could ever see. "A-am I not as pretty as Steve?"

His eyes bulged out of his head. "_Wh-what?"_

"Steve Blade. You said you liked him in 5th grade, is he funnier than me? Or prettier? Or skinnier? Or—"

"_Kevin. _You're definitely more… incredible than Steve. You're more incredible than anyone I know. Absolutely anyone. Of course I like you, but not in that way," _Liar. _"And you don't like me in that way either, so—"

"But I do!" Kevin managed to push himself back in his sleepy state. "I _do _like you and usually when I have dreams of you you say you like me too and we kiss and stuff, but now you're saying you don't like me and I'm really confused…"

"Wait, you have dreams of me?"

"Of course! All the—" he yawned. "time. And usually we—" He yawned again and laid back on Connor's chest. "'M tired. G'night, Con Con."

Connor let out a shuddery breath and stared wide-eyed into the darkness. _I heard that when people talk in their sleep that they speak their mind truthfully… but Kevin couldn't like me, could he? No that's not true… Kevin Price deserves a _girl. _He's not a gay mess like me. He—_

Interrupting his thoughts was a complete warm kiss on his lips from Kevin. He slowly kissed him for as long as he could before he had to come back for air. "Sweet dreams."

Connor gulped and licked his lips. "G-goodnight, K-Kevin."

"Dude, he so likes you," Arnold spoke and Connor jumped, waking Kevin.

_Of course. He wakes up for THAT!_

"Connor? What happened?" He licked his lips and was confused as to why they tasted like he had been eating something…

Or kissing some_one…_

"Uh—um…" He stuttered as realization washed over Kevin's face.

"Oh my Heavenly Father," he breathed, bring his hand to his mouth. "W-was I t-talking in my sleep, by any chance…?"

"Yes," Connor sighed. _Oh gosh. It's coming. It's coming It's coming. The talk is coming. It's coming. It's coming. It's—_

"Did I…" Kevin trailed off but Connor dejectedly nodded.

"And you m-may have s-said a few… things…"

"_I'm so sorry," _he gasped and tried to walk, realizing that it was pitch-black and ended up settling with moving to sit on the edge of the couch, seeing as there were somehow no elders on the couch with them.

"Kevin—" Arnold started but Connor shushed him, and he eventually shrugged and went back to sleep with Nabulungi clutched to his side.

"L-look, Kevin, it's _okay. _You just kept saying how much you like me and you were confused because you said in other dreams—"

"Oh _God! _You must've been absolutely mortified, I am so sorry! I'm just stupid and I'm going to have a hell dream for this—"

"No, Kevin, listen to me. You also were upset that I wasn't kissing you back."

"I what?"

"You brought up Steve Blade, actually, and were asking why I liked him more than you. And I'm sorry for intruding, but you did kind of spill all of this to me—are you by any chance… _j-jealous _of… you know, Steve?"

Kevin paled was once again thankful for the darkness.

"Kevin?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I asked if you were jealous of Steve. And as district leader you are required to answer—"

Kevin smiled and slapped his arm playfully—well, he _aimed _for his arm.

What he found was a very soft face.

"_Oh Heavenly Father Connor I'm so sorry!" _He rushed over back onto his lap as Connor hissed at his now red face. "Does it still hurt? I'll get an ice pack—"

"_Kevin, _I'm fine. It'll fade."

Kevin hugged the shorter boy and sighed into his hair. Not aware that Connor could even hear him, he mumbled, "Why can't I do anything right tonight?"

He pulled back. "Kevin? What did you say?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Nothing at all. Does your face still hurt?"

"That's not important, you said you weren't doing anything right. And that's not true. You talked in your sleep. Intentional? No. Accident? Of course. You did some… _actions _in your sleep. Intentional? Maybe in your dream. Accident? In real life, of course it was. You slapped me in the face—" Kevin chuckled and dropped his head. "Intentional? …Probably."

He slapped him on the arm successfully this time and giggled. "Connor!"

After a few moments of silence, Kevin quietly spoke. "So um… what exactly did I… you know... _do _in my sleep?" He blushed, as did the other boy.

"W-well… um… you uh… k-kissed me on my neck…"

Kevin sighed. "Sorry."

"…And then on my jaw…"

Kevin's face was bright red with embarrassment and he moved his hands to Connor's shoulders. "No! I'm so sorry! That must've been so uncomfortable for you! I'm just glad we didn't go any further—"

"…And then on my mouth, for definitely more than a few seconds…"

Kevin stilled. "I did _what?" _

"It's not that bad, really. It was kind of nice, if I'm being honest. And no, I'm not just trying to make you feel better, even though that's the intention."

"I can't believe I just took advantage of you like that! You didn't kiss me back, did you? I can't stress how sorry I am. I am officially the worst human being in the world I am so sorry! I think I'm going to go sit in a corner and punch myself in the face repeatedly—" He moved to get up and Connor stopped him.

"_Kevin!" _Even he was surprised by his tone and he quickly went quiet so none of the other people in the room would be disturbed by them. "I-I… um…" of course, his attempt to be romantic and flirtatious went out the window when he could feel Kevin's eyes on him even in the darkness. "I—I uh..." He literally almost started to sweat out of nervousness.

"You what?"

"I—I…" he took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

He inched a little closer and could feel Kevin doing the same, and therefore he felt less like a lunatic for doing what he was about to do.

_I am so going to have a hell dream for this later._

He moved in a bit more when Kevin pushed his body back against the couch, heads connected so their lips were about a centimeter away from each other's. "Kevin, what are you—"

He suddenly felt warm and just downright _incredible _lips on his own.

And all his attempts to speak went out the window.

He kissed back the taller Mormon boy tenderly and wrapped his arms around his neck. They repeatedly kissed fervently, not wasting a minute of this glorious time alone together until Connor pulled back for air, but immediately put his forehead on Kevin's.

"Oh," was all he could manage to choke out. Despite the number of time's he's denied it, he wanted this since the very first day Kevin arrived in this country.

Kevin chuckled. "Well, was that anything like you've been dreaming about?" He theatrically expressed his words.

"More—" he answered, then paused. "Wait… how did you… _What?"_

"Hmm… I guess we're even now. You remember that day you selected all the elders to help out Naba's family and 'accidentally' left out Poptarts and I?"

Connor blanched. "Yeah…"

"It might not have been the best decision to leave me alone for an entire day with your mission companion. I know things about you you didn't even know about yourself."

_So we both talk in our sleep? I didn't even know I talked in mine! _"O-okay…"

"Like for one just how often you dreamed of making out with me in a swimming pool…" He laughed when Connor sighed.

"_That just always seemed romantic to me, okay? _And besides, who said it was about you?"

Kevin cleared his throat and prepared for some fine re-enactment. "Oh, Kevin… Kevin—I love you so much, you look so hot, Kevin…"

He blushed. "_Okay I never called you hot."_

He perched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"_Shh that was one time."_

He silenced Kevin's laughing with a kiss.

Because he could _do _that now.

Because Kevin _wanted _him to do that now.

Screw 'being gay is in the wrong' if he had a boy here who wanted him to love him, then there had to be absolutely nothing wrong with that, right? Heavenly Father wants everyone to love one person especially and what if that one person was the same gender? In that moment, and the time forward, he just couldn't see what was so bad about that.

"You know, it is late," Kevin yawned.

"You're right. Goodnight, Kevin."

Kevin kissed him gently and lovingly. "Sweet dreams, Con Con."

* * *

**A/N: THIS ONES EVEN WORSE THAN THE LAST ONE IM LAUGHIGN THINKIN BOUT YOU GUYS READING THIS OHMYGDO **

**long story short i can't write i'm so sorry.**

**But this one actually had like no actual plot so that's why it's so freaking terrible.**

**I literally just wanted a headcanon of Price sleeptalking and then this happened**

**i really dont know how or who or what or why but it happened**

**I feel like i stole so many lines from other fics or stories (from the klaine ship... and probably mcpriceley) i cant shake that feeling but oh well whats done is done i apologize if i subconsciously did steal your lines oops**

**wE ARE LATTER DAY SAINT YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**I AM LIKE SO ENERGETIC RIGHT NOW AND I HAVE TO PEE**

**I HAD TO WRITE THIS SEMI EMOTIONAL FIC MEANWHILE I WANNA GO DO CARTWHEELS IN THE SAHARA DESERT**

**EVEN THOUGH I CANT DO CARTWHEELS**

**IF YOURE STILL READING THIS I'M SO SORRY I'M JUST GONNA KEEP RAMBLING BC RAMBLING IN AUTHORS NOTES MAKES ME HAAAPPPY**

**WEEEEE ARE AAAAAFRICAAAAAAA**

**I HAVE NUTELLA HERE AND I DONT WANNA EAT IT BUT ITS HERE AND I DO**

**IM GONNA COME BACK TO THIS A/N IN ABOUT 10 MINUTES**

**...**

**do u ever just**

**i just**

**bye**


End file.
